


Burning

by ffrindyddraig



Category: Firefly, Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24780709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffrindyddraig/pseuds/ffrindyddraig
Summary: The gates of hell are opening.
Kudos: 2





	Burning

**Author's Note:**

> Just something short I found in my notepad. I have a longer crossover of these two fandoms somewhere, but Lord knows which notepad that is in, or even if I've posted it on another account. Anyway, can't be having the notes longer than the story now.

"The gates of hell are opening." River says, calmly.

Jayne glares at her. "She's bein' creepy again."

*

They don't seem to notice the black that oozes through the 'verse. Twisting faces and making monsters. The future smells of sulphur and fire.

Simon shakes his head. "I thought she was getting better."

*

It's not his light he holds in him. It pours out the cracks and into her dreams. She doesn't sleep anymore.

It'll burn out her eyes.

*

The world is in flames around him. He doesn't remember that isn't how it should be.

*

"Fix his mind." She tells Simon. He can't see. He thinks she's gone crazy again. She thinks she'll have to do it herself.

*

The light burns. Only after she touches it does she realise it's burning cold.

*

She flees because she doesn't want to pain his light brings.

"Persephone has been destroyed." Mal says. It is her fault.

*

He screams as she glues the cracks together.

She screams with him.

*

After he does not burn. He still glows like a million suns.

"You glow like that too." He says.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
